Para tí
by ryusaki-sempai
Summary: Orihime decide darle un chocolate a Ichigo pero no encuentra el momento adecuado pero gracias a Rukia y Tatsuki ella de dara el chocolate e Ichigo se dara cuenta de que no ve a Orihime como una amiga solamente


**Muy bien este mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita fue mas facil conseguir ideas por la fecha que hay.**

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo no a mi.**

**Todo en orden entonces comencemos.**

**

* * *

**

Era de mañana en el pueblo de Karakura donde en un departamente una hermosa chica de cabello naranja y ojos grises se acaba de levantar de su profundo sueño. Ese dia era 13 de Febrero y Orihime estuvo pensando muy bien si entregar un chocolate, pero al fin decidio entregarle un chocolate a la unica persona que hace que su corazon late con tanta intensidad, él es Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Mañana es el dia de San Valentin. - Dijo la pelinaranja mirando su calendario que tenia el dia de 14 de Febrero que decia _"darle a Kurosaki-kun un chocolate"._

- O no ya se me hizo tarde tengo que bañarme para ir al colegio. - Dijo Orihime mirando su reloj mientras rapidamente se iba al baño.

Orihime habia dudado mucho si entregarle el chocolate a Ichigo, asi que dias antes hablo con Tatsuki y con rukia al respecto y las 2 le habian dicho que era una gran idea que le diera un chocolate.

Por otra parte se encontraba otro pelinaranja saliendo se su casa para ir al instituto.

- Por que siempre tengo que soportar a ese viejo loco. - Refunfuñaba Ichigo con su ceño fruncido.

- Vamos no es para tanto Ichigo tienes que admitir que hace tus mañanas mas interesantes. - Dijo Rukia quien estaba detras de el.

- Ahh ya callate. - Dijo un tanto molesto Ichigo.

- Oye Ichigo ya pensaste a quien vas a darle una carta o un chocolate para el 14. - Dijo Rukia con un tono de burla.

- Por que deveria. - Dijo Ichigo mirando adelante mientras no le ponia importancia a lo que Rukia le habia dicho.

- Que serio, olvidalo quieres. - Dijo Rukia con un tono de sarcasmo.

- Bueno.

- _" Ese idiota de Ichigo que duro es, que deveria hacer para que le de un chocolate a Inoue, despues de todo ella se lo va a dar". - _Pensaba Ruikia mientras veia a Ichigo de reojo.

Ichigo no queria admitirlo frente a Rukia pero ultimamente ha estado pensando mucho en una chica y no cualquier chica si no en Inoue Orihime el no sabia porque pero cada vez que la veia se sentai medio raro cada vez que sonreia sentia paz y otras cosas que no podia explicar.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela ichigo tomo asiento mientras Rukia se iba donde Tatsuki.

- IIIchigooooo !!!!!. - Gritaba Keigo mientras venia corriendo a toda velocidad y se cae cuando Misuiro le mete cabe.

- Hola Ichigo. - Dijo Misuiro.

- Hola chicos. - Dijo Ichigo mientras tenia su mirada perdida.

- Por que hiciste eso Misuiro.- Dijo Keigo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Fue un accidente Asano-san. - Dijo sonriendo.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi, es que acaso no somos amigos. - Decia Keigo llorando.

Despues de unos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara Orihime llega y se va a sentar pero antes Rukia y Tatsuki la interceptan.

- Orihime porque llegas a esta hora, ya casi se te hace tarde. - Dijo Tatsuki.

- Lo siento Tatsuki-chan lo que pasa es que estaba compradon cosas para _hacer el chocolate para Kurosaki-kun. - _Dijo Orihime mientras la ultima parte lo dica muy discretamente.

- Bueno si ese el caso no hay problema Inoue. - Dijo Rukia una poco mas tranquila.

Las clases transcurrieron normales despues de que el timbre sono para que los alumnos se vallan, Ichigo se fue a su casa normal acompañado de Rukia y Orihime se fue acompañada por tatsuki ella queria ayudarla con el chocolate para Ichigo pero Orihime se rehuso por que queria hacerlo ella misma ese tan preciado chocolate. Hasta que al dia sgte era dia de San Valentin Orihime estuvo preparando el chocolate toda la noche porque no le sabia muy bien que digamos hasta que al fin logro hacerlo lo envolvio y lo metio en su maleta mientras se cambiaba para ir al instituto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo ichigo habia despertado con mucha dificultad ya que en la noche le ha estado molestando con cosas como "_a__quien le dara Orihime el chocolate", _él no sabia pero el hecho de haberse imaginado a Orihime darle un chocolate a un chico le hizo molestarse y que pensara toda la noche con "_ por que me pongo asi cuando pienso en Inoue ,por que siento que quisiera romperle la cabeza a quien ella le dara un chocolate, acaso sera que me estoy enamorando de Inoue?"._ El estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Rukia habia entrado por la ventana y le mete un cocacho.

- Que diablos te pasa enana. - Decia furioso mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Cambiate de una vez no quiero llegar tarde al instituto y menos en esta fecha . - Dijo mientras salia de su cuarto (por la puerta claro).

- Cual fecha. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su calendario.

- Es cierto hoy es 14 de Febrero. - Dijo Ichigo en voy muy baja mientras se ponia algo triste.

Ichigo y Rukia salieron de la casa para el colegio en todo el camino hubo mucho silencio por parte de Ichigo, Rukia no sabia a ciencia cierta por que a Ichigo le deprimian los 14 de Febreros, ella solo esperaba que el chocolate que le daria Orihime lo haga feliz.

- Al fin llegamos. - Dijo Rukia entrando al salon mientras Ichigo entraba detras de ella.

- Buenos dias Kurosaki-kun!!!! . - Dijo una muy alegre Orihime mientras veia que Ichigo habia entrado.

- Ah, hola Inoue. - Dijo Ichigo un tanto nervioso mientras pensaba _"Que diablos me pasa calmate Ichigo"._

_- _Inoue, Arisawa vengan un momento. - Dijo Rukia llamando a las dos chicas desde lejos.

- Que pasa Kuchiki-san?

- Tienes el chocolate para ese tonto.

- Si lo tengo.

- Muestranoslo. - DIjo Tatsuki muy inpasiente.

- Aqui esta. - Dijo Orihime mientras abria su maleta.

- Wow. - Eso fue lo unico que atinaron a decir mientras veian un cholatre en forma de corazon de tamaño considerable.

- No crees que un poco grande Orihime. - Dijo Tatsuki con una gotita en su cabeza.

- Tu crees?. - Dijo Orihime mientras viea su chocolate.

- Mientras mas grande, mas demuestras tus sentimientos verdad?. - Dijo Rukia cruzando los brazos.

- Si es cierto y yo de verdad siento algo muy grande hacia Kurosaki-kun___._ - Dijo Orihime un poco nerviosa.

- Por cierto chicas pueden guardarme esto. - Dijo Orihime mientras saca de abajo una bolsa llena de flores, chocolate y varias cartas de amor.

- Wow, Inoue quien te dio todo esto. - Dijo Rukia muy sorprendida.

- Me lo dieron varios chicos de otras aulas. - Dijo Orihime mientras se ponia a pensar.

- El año pasado le dieron 7 chicos le regalaron cosas este año ya van 9 y sige aumentado. - Dijo Tatsuki hacia calculos con sus dedos.

- Wow Inoue eres muy famosa. - Dijo Rukia muy sorprendida.

- Orihime es muy popular con los chicos casi todos los chicos de la escuela estan babeando por ella. - Dijo Tatsuki cruzando los brazos.

- Eso no es cierto ademas mi corazon le pertenece a _.... kurosaki-kun. - _Dijo Orihime mientras volteaba a ver a Ichigo sentado conversando con Keigo y Musuiro suspirando la ultima parte.

- Bueno chicas me voy tengo que hacer algunas cosas nos vemos. - Dijo Rukia despidiendose de sus amigas mientras se iba a su asiento.

- Nos vemos. - Dijeron las dos chicas mientras miraban a su amiga alejarse.

* * *

Varios minutos despues Ichigo de dio cuenta de que a orihime muchos chicos le empezaban a regalar muchas cosas, al paracer el tenia muchos celos _"celos" por que tendria que tener_ _celos_ de pronto un chico llama a Orihime y cuando ella va el chico le obsequia un ramo de rosas con una caja de chocolate al lo cual Orihime pensaba _"Valla con este chico va 10 quienes se me declaran, porque a mi?"_ Ichigo los miraba con una mala cara a lo que Rukia aparece detras de el.,

- No lo puedo creer Kurosaki Ichigo esta celoso esto si es un milagro el fin esta muy cerca. - Decia Rukia mientras se apollaba en la mesa de Ichigo.

- Que? yo celoso, para nada, que ideas tienes enana. - Dijo mientras se levantaba para reclamarle a Rukia.

- Pero no te alteres. - Dijo mientras Rukia le respondia de manera que Ichigo se quedo callado por haberle tocado un punto muy confuso para el.

- Ichigo seguro que no sientes nada por Inoue. - Dijo mientras se acercaba su mesa a la de el.

- No lo se. - Dijo Ichigo apollando su cabeza en su mano.

- Pues no te quedes callado dile algo o se hara demasiado tarde. - Dijo Rukia con un tono de preocupacion.

- Siento la tardanza chicos hubo un trafico de lo mil demonios. - Dijo la maestra entrando al salon.

Mientras la maestra daba la clase Ichigo no escuchaba nada, el estaba pensando mirando a la ventana cosas como _" de verdad estare enamorado de Inoue, ahhh porque esto del amor es tan complicado". _Por otro lado Orihime tambien esta pesando en cuando y como le daria el chocolate a Ichigo pensando en: _Y si lo entrego en el almuerzo, no estara con los chicos y seria muy vergonsoso y si le doy despues del almuerzo cuando este entrando al salon le puedo dar discretamente, no podria por antes de que empezara las clases vi a unos 5 chicos que me querian dar regalos seguro me lo querran dar en el almuerzo , ahhhh no se que hacer, ya se voy a interta los dos se que podre en alguno"._

Toco el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo y rapidamente Orihime fue a sacar el chocolate y a entregarle a Ichigo pero demoro mucho en encontrarlo, pero lo logro gracias a que Tatsuki y Rukia le ayudaron pero cuando fue a la azotea vio que Ichigo estaba con bastantes chicos y se puso muy nerviosa y se dio media vueta y bajo, luego intento darle antes de que entrara, ella lo seguia y de la nada los 5 chicos a pararecen y se estaban peleando por quien le daria su regalo primero y mientras Orihime salio de ese problema Ichigo ya habia entrado y sabia muy bien que iba a pasar lo mismo en la salida pero decidio intertarlo, pero al final no pudo pero pudo sobrevivir porque Rukia y Tatsuki.

Orihime va corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Ichigo pero se dio cuenta de que el no estaba y una lagrima de tristeza paso por su suave piel mientras de lejos miraban unas tristes Rukia y Tatsuki mientras veian a su amiga que dio todo de si para darle un chocolate a Ichigo.

Rukia le habia dicho a Ichigo que esperaba porque ella tenia una sorpresa, el estaba esperando el habia llegado a la conclucion de que talvez este enamorado pero pensaba que ella no lo correspondia y cuando vio que orihime estaba entre tantos chicos el tuvo algo de miedo y decidio irse antes de que ella pudira salir.

- Orihime lo siento.

- No te preocupes de todas maneras aunque le hubiera dado el chocolate se que el me rechasaria. - Dijo Orihime mientras sonreia ironicamnete.

- No lo sabras hasta que le des, no te preocupes aun queda la tarde y la noche, le daras ese chocolate. - Le dijo Rukia dando le animos a su amigas.

- Pero que puedo hacer.

- Tengo un gran plan. - Dijo Rukia con una mirada muy emocionada.

Despues de explicarle su plan las chicas fueron a sus casas normalmente. Rukia le dijo a Orihime que ese arreglara lo mejor posible ella estaba muy emocionada y se fue a su casa corriendo.

- _¿que es lo que siento por Inoue?, cuando la veo siento que quiero tomarla en mis brazos, pero talvez de todos esos chicos talvez unos si le guste. - _Pensaba ichigo en su cama para despues levantarse y llegar a una conclusion.

- Rayos amo a Inoue. - Dijo casi gritandolo a los 4 vientos.

- Vaya ya era hora de que lo digas. - Dijo Rukia saliendo de su armario.

- DIABLOS..........me escucho. - Dijo Ichigo tapandose la boca. Oe y como entrantes no te vi. - Le dijo recriminandola.

- Estas tan metido en tu pensamientos que no te percataste y ademas ..... - No puedo terminar porque su celular sono. _Valla ya era hora. - _pensaba Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si que pasa Arisawa, si calmate y dime, QUE? COMO? CUANDO?, ya ya no te preocupes yo le digo. - Dijo Rukia mientras colgaba su telefono.

- Que pasa Rukia. - Dijo Ichigo preocupado.

- Orihime ha tenido un accidente. - Al decir esto Ichigo se quedo en shock.

- Pero como?.

- Al parecer fue a comprar algunas cosas y fue atropellada. - Dijo volteandose pero al voltear para pedirle que vaya donde ella se dio cuentade que ya no estaba y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro_"muy bien ahora solo depende de ti Inoue"._

* * *

Por otro lado Orihime esatba en su cuarto peinandose el cabello _"kurosaki-kun vendra en cualquier momento, debo calmarme"_ ella escucho que alguien estaba tocando y decidio ver quien es entonces abre la puerta y ve que es Ichigo.

- Inoue estas bien. - Dijo mientras le agarraba de los hombros a Orihime lo cual hizo que ella se sonroje.

- Estoy bien pero para que viniste. - Dijo algo connfundida.

- la enana de Rukia me dijo que habias tenido un accidente y yo bueno vine a verte. - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- No me paso nada yo estoy bien.- Dijo de lo mas normal Orihime.

- _Esa maldita enana me mintio, espera puedo aprovechar este momento. - _Pensaba Ichigo viendo una oportunidad.

- Entonces por que viniste. - Preguntaba Orihime.

- Vine a decirte algo que no pude decirte en el colegio.

- Si cual.

- Feliz dia de san valentin. - Dijo un tanto nervioso Ichigo

Orihime ya se iba a desmayar y ella que pensaba que el ni siquiera le iba saludar pero ahi estaba diciendole que tenga un feliz dia de san valentin.

- Gracias Kurosaki-kun te importaria pasar no quiero estar sola. - Dijo haciendole una reverencia

- Claro porque no?. - Dijo Ichigo pasando.

- Quieres tomar algo Kurosaki-kun?. - preguntaba mientras iba a la cocina.

- Un té estaria bien. - Dijo de lo mas normal mientras se sentaba en el sofa mientras veia que Orihime traia el té.

- Esto kurosaki-kun me puedes esperar un momento tengo algo para ti. - Dijo mientras iba a su cuarto.

- Para mi?.

Orihime fue a su carto para entregarle el chocolate pero su telefono suena.

- _Inoue ya le diste el chocolate a ese tarado. _

_- _no aun no pero estoy buscandolo para entregarle.

- _Bueno no te molesto buena suerte adios._

- adios. - Dijo Orihime mientras veia su chocolate en su ecritorio mientras lo tomaba y bajaba rapidamente.

* * *

al mismo tiempo ichigo se estaba preguntaba que le daria Orihime a él ninguna chica le habia regalado algo y menos en san valentin el estaba muy nervioso esperando que la bella Orihime vuelva a la sala el queria decirle lo que siente al solo ver sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar. - Dijo entrando a la sala.

- No te preocupes.

- Esto es para ti. - Dijo Orihime mientras le entregaba el chocolate que ella habia preparado.

Ichigo tomo con sus dos manos el chocolate en forma de corazon, el lo desembolbio y se dio cuenta que en el centro del corazon decia_ " te amo mucho kurosaki-kun y mas abajo decia I + O"_

Ichigo miro a Orihime y ella estaba demasiada roja el sientio algo en su pecho por lo que dejo el chocolate en la mesa se acerco a Orihime y le dio un beso en los labios.

Orihime sentia como a derretise, el la estaba besando, el amor de su vida la estaba besando pero no tomo muho tiempo para ella le tomara el ritmo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo y el rodeaba la cintura de Orihime con sus brazos pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

- Kurosa...... - No pudo terminar porque fue silencia por Ichigo quien puso su dedo en su boca.

- Llamame Ichigo a partir de hoy.

- Si Ichigo-kun solo si tu me llamas Orihime. - Dijo sonriendole.

- Claro Orihime. - Dijo sobandole su cabeza y volviendola a besar.

Este seria el 14 de Febrero mas feliz de sus vidas y que siempre lo recodaran.

**Fin**

**Bueno termine mi fanfic queria terminarlo el mismo 14 de Febrero pero por algunos problemas no pude hacerlo.**

**Hay partes de fic que fueron inspirados en unos de las historias de unos de mis autores favoritos que es** **BleachFanPR aquie le agradesco sus historias que me inspiraron hacer esta historia. **

**Muy bien hasta la proxima bye bye.**


End file.
